


A Taste For the Queen

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Sexy Time.  That's really it.  Smut, no plot.  But it's SWEET smut, which is how I usually roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was really a writing exercise. I love Swan Queen, love the chemistry between Emma and Regina that I am so moved to go in this sweet and sexy direction. There's no plot to this. Just a glimpse into a moment in time of our favorite couple. Hopefully it puts a big smile on your face as it does mine.

Waking in a concupiscent mood, Emma rouses Regina from sleep wanting her lustfully. The blonde starts by kissing her cheek and then moving over to her lips, but Regina is reluctant to wake as she is sleepy. If Regina had not done this same thing to her last Tuesday morning, Emma might feel guilty about bothering her, she thought with a wry smile. When the brunette scoots and turns on her back, not exactly in protest but opening herself up, Emma jokes, "That's fine. You sleep. I'll do everything,” and she moves down the older woman’s body, lifting her PJ top to expose a beautiful breast to suck on.

 

"Emma," the brunette scolds without any bite. Emma lies on top of her and fondles her breasts close together and sucks and licks the tips until they are hard and at their most distended state. And then while still holding the soft mounds together Emma's lips move to the undersides where she licks and kisses down Regina's stomach.

 

"Emma, I have a meeting this morning..."

 

"I know," Emma says sticking the tip of her tongue into Regina's belly button. "I'm in the same meeting, but this is WAY more important."

 

Emma rakes her nails down Regina’s abdomen and the mayor fists her pillow and closes her eyes tightly, praying for sleep yet at the same time curious to see what her lover has in store for her. Her breathing is a little shallow and Regina licks her lips in anticipation. The hell with sleep. Since she and Emma had started having sex and living together full time, she had gotten used to taking short naps during her break, sometimes even after Emma would visit for an unofficial “meeting”. It is probably a good thing the citizens of Storybrooke didn’t know what was happening between their mayor and sheriff behind closed, locked, office doors.

 

With a yank, Emma is quick and efficient at divesting Regina of both her panties and pajama bottoms. She kisses her way down to the apex of Regina's thighs and is unceremonious about just diving right in. She begins making out with Regina's pussy, moving her head from side to side to get her tongue and mouth in, immersing herself in her queen’s scent and taste.

 

Sometimes her tongue circles Regina's clit, sometimes her tongue brushes over it lightly, and other times her tongue is a bit more firm and she suckles the engorged nubbin into her mouth which drives her girlfriend absolutely crazy.

 

Emma licks down to Regina's entrance and pushes her tongue as far in as it will go and the older woman’s head moves jerkily from side to side, her senses assailed with Emma’s ministrations.

 

"Fuck babe, you taste so good. Always. Mmm... but I love my Queen's pussy in the middle of the night. You are so hot."

 

Regina is biting on her lip now. She loves when Emma talks about it; loves that Emma calls her "My Queen".

 

Emma pushes Regina's legs farther apart and opens her wider and she is running her tongue up and down Regina's slit, head bobbing as she laps at her.

 

Regina's sighs and moans are getting louder and her neck cranes and she mutters Emma's name.

 

Emma looks up and smiles and she focuses on Regina's swollen bundle of nerves as she runs her hands up to tweak and flick Regina's tight nipples to the timing of her tongue.

 

"Mmmm, I want you to come... hard, babe." Emma rolls and pulls at Regina's nipples as she sucks her into her mouth again and Regina’s hands fly to Emma's head and her arms stiffen as she pulls Emma’s face closer to her throbbing cunt and the movement presses Emma's hands against her breasts and feeling the movement of the blonde’s fingers only helps in sending her over the edge.

 

"Emma! Yes! Yes!"

 

With Regina's hands on the back of her head, Emma still fights to move from side to side wanting more of writhing, throbbing, whimpering woman in her mouth.

 

Regina's hips start to buck, fucking Emma's face and Emma massages Regina's breasts moaning her approval. "Emma! Emma! UNNNGH!" And soon the hips that were riding Emma's tongue are moving to try and separate them. "Emma...!"

 

The queen's thighs close and it's a fight for release vs. a fight for wanting MORE. The savior is voracious in her appetite for the queen.

 

Emma feels the hand that was on the back of her head move to the front shakily and push, lightly at first and then a little more firmly, on the younger woman’s forehead. Her mayor has had enough and out of mercy and care Emma relents and releases her, but is in an instant at level with Regina's face.

 

"So fucking good!" She says, her chin and mouth wet with Regina's arousal and she dives her hands beneath Regina's shoulders and her pillow and drives her tongue inside her queen's mouth.

 

Regina hasn't stopped twitching. Her body is still buzzing with the intensity of her orgasm and she allows her mouth to be ravaged because she is incapable of anything else. Plus, she loves having Emma's tongue in her mouth whether that includes being coated with her juices or not.

 

"Fuck Regina, so hot. So good. Only you." Emma says between kisses and she rolls them, impulsively, so that Regina is on top and she quickly chastises herself because she knows Regina is sleepy and probably further exhausted now in her sated state. However, Emma is still raring to go, but she takes pity on her queen and rolls them over again, so Regina is actually on HER side of the bed and she fits Regina close and holds her as the older woman’s breathing is still a little ragged and her body is still trembling just a little.

 

Emma pulls the blankets over them and embraces Regina nearer loving the smell of breath and sex all mingling together. When she is satisfied that Regina is fine and that her breathing is steady, the sheriff lays on her back with the mayor laying on her chest. Pillowing her own head with her hand, the young woman stares at the ceiling with the taste of Regina still on her tongue marveling at how lucky she is to have everything she wants.

 

She's still a little keyed up but she tries to relax and eventually falls asleep, though not as deeply as the brunette sleeping next to her.

 

 

A few hours later, Emma wakes up with a throbbing between her legs. It's about 4:00am. Too early to wake up but she can't sleep anymore dammit.

 

She is also fully aroused. She contemplates, for a brief moment, of bothering Regina again. She is so ready to taste her lover's folds and it's making her predicament even worse just THINKING about that now. She also thought, crudely, that she could probably just situate herself over Regina's face, giving her the fright of her life first thing in the morning but past experience told her that after perhaps a startled yelp and a weak reprimand, Regina would still lick Emma to completion. The savior bites down a chuckle at that thought. No, she couldn’t bring herself to be so selfish, even though the queen had done the very same thing to her the Thursday morning before last.

 

Emma ponderingly bites the inside of her cheek and she has an idea that will work. With a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead she slips herself away and watches the brunette turn onto her side and Emma escapes into the bathroom undressing as she walks to the shower and turns it on.

 

She plans to touch herself to a satisfying climax, go downstairs and start breakfast early for her little family.

 

She steps under the warm spray and lets the water run all over her. She rolls her neck wipes the water from her face and brushes her hair back.

 

With a deep breath she begins at her neck and shoulders, doing her best to gently massage her muscles. She drags her hand down to her breasts, closing her eyes and massaging the nipples into hardness.

 

She licks her lips and exhales and still there is a faint scent of Regina's pussy on her breath and that excites her and she flicks her nipples as her breathing hitches.

 

She can feel her sex humming with desire and one of her hands leaves her breasts to make its way down across her toned belly and into her slick wet folds.

 

She is thinking of having Regina in her mouth again, Regina’s hands clutching her head to her folds, loving what Emma is doing to her. Emma has never felt so treasured and so praised for her actions. Not like this. She loves pleasing her queen and to know Regina loves her for it was such a powerful turn on.

 

She can't decide whether she wants to stick with circular motions or strokes so she alternates between both as she also pinches and pulls at her beaded nipples.

 

Her sounds are getting a little louder than the shower now and she begins to imagine Regina's tongue on her nipples. _OH GOD!_ And Regina's fingers buried deep in her cunt.

 

"Oh fuck, babe." She murmurs, gathering even more juices from her soaking opening back up to her clit.

 

"Are you thinking of me, dear?" Emma hears behind her and before she can even let out a startled gasp, Regina pushes her, from behind, up against the shower tile, but Emma has her arm bent in front of her, keeping her from leaning fully against the wall. Regina utilizes the position to cup Emma's ample and aroused breasts from behind.

 

"Mmmm.... you couldn't wait, could you, Miss Swan? For me to wake up and dole out my retribution for disturbing my slumber and giving me that magnificently explosive orgasm."

 

Regina's rich voice in her ear is so hot and that makes her moan as Regina slowly brings a hand down to cover the one Emma has between her legs.

 

Regina presses Emma's hand into her folds more firmly and is rewarded with Emma's whimper and the feel of her ass against Regina's front.

 

The queen woke up, missing her love, and when she heard the shower running she got up to see what the blonde was up to. She was happy to see that beyond the full glass barrier was her woman, wet, eyes closed and fondling herself.

 

With a smirk Regina leaned against the doorjamb and watched Emma touch herself, which stoked her own arousal. Emma Swan was gorgeous. Her body was so impressive and glorious, hard and soft in all the right places, and her breasts; Emma’s breasts were a work of art, especially now with droplets of water streaming down them.

 

Regina licked her lips and continued to watch wondering what Emma was thinking about as she touched herself and it wasn’t until she heard, "Oh fuck, babe" that Regina leapt into action, ripping her top off and flinging it onto the floor, so very pleased that Miss Swan was thinking about her.

 

"I'm always thinking about you, babe. Always.” Emma smirks now, as Regina kisses her cheek. "You're so gorgeous, Regina. It's a wonder how I'm not caught masturbating all around Storybrooke."

 

Regina giggles, "Good thing that doesn't happen. We would have to seriously question where our tax dollars are going."

 

Regina wraps her fingers around Emma's wrist and brings her wet fingers up to Regina's mouth. She takes care in licking and sucking each one clean. With a sigh, Regina laments, "I wish you would have waited, Miss Swan. The bed is much more comfortable for what I intend to do."

 

Playfully, Emma banters, "And what is it you intend to do my Queen?" Regina forcefully spins her around and pits her against the wall; a sexy eyebrow rises at Emma's teasing smile. A slow grin spreads on the queen's face that reaches those arresting brown eyes with a wicked gleam.

 

"Why, I intend to eat the savior's hot little pussy the way I know she likes." Regina splays both her hands flat on the tile on either side of Emma's head and her eyes dart from Emma's eyes to her lips as she leans in and Emma's lips are parted in awe and anticipation.

 

Their lips meet, their tongues caress and duel with one another. Regina steps closer and slips her arms around Emma's back while the blonde’s go around her neck and then they are hugging and kissing under the spray. Regina doesn't let go and takes Emma with her as she turns to step under the water and lets it cascade down her head and face drenching her and Emma brushes the hair and the water gently from Regina's eyes and they smile genuinely at one another, lovingly, and their lips catch and caress each other’s again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I always welcome comments and feedback!
> 
> Tumblr: juicecupswanqueen


End file.
